Kembali: Hanya Kita
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: AU/Sekuel: Aku. Kau. Kita/Mereka berjanji untuk kembali bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, dan saling memiliki. Janji mereka empat puluh tahun yang lalu./Beratus-ratus tahun telah berlalu dan Konoha bukan lagi sebuah desa, namun sebuah kota yang tak pernah tidur setiap malamnya./"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu..."


Seorang kakek tua sedang menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Penglihatannya sudah tidak jelas, namun ia seperti masih bisa melihat kilasan masa lalunya pada langit-langit itu. Rambutnya yang telah memutih terkadang sesekali rontok akibat dimakan usia. Gurat-gurat keriput terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Terlebih ketika ia tersenyum, beberapa garis tambahan terlihat di ujung matanya.

Di umurnya yang sudah delapan puluh tahun lebih ini membuatnya menjadi pasien tetap di rumah sakit itu. Bukan tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya, hanya saja ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Istrinya sudah meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Anak-anaknya kini juga sudah menjalani masa tua dan cicit-cicitnya sudah besar. Ah, ia tersenyum ketika mengingat keluarganya yang kini tinggal terpisah darinya.

Ia menunjukkan cengirannya entah pada siapa. Cengirannya sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Oh tentu saja karena ia bukan lagi remaja berumur dua puluh tahunan.

Senyumannya semakin melemah. Ia tahu kalau cakra yang dimilikinya mulai menipis. Ah, rupanya tak lama lagi.

Bahkan ketika di detik-detik terakhirnya, nama yang ia sebut untuk terakhir kalinya adalah nama perempuan cinta pertamanya, bukan nama istrinya.

"Sakura-chan ...," suaranya serak. Matanya teduh dan senyumnya pun menghilang. _Kita akan bertemu lagi. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu selama lima tahun..._

Saat itu juga matanya kini terpejam sepenuhnya.

Seorang pahlawan legenda kini telah berpulang, menyusul rekan-rekannya dan orang yang ia sayangi pergi lebih dulu darinya.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang hokage ketujuh. Kini telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

**X.x.X**

**Kembali: Hanya Kita**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: AU/Sekuel: Aku. Kau. Kita/Mereka berjanji untuk kembali bertemu, saling jatuh cinta, dan saling memiliki. Janji mereka empat puluh tahun yang lalu./Beratus-ratus tahun telah berlalu dan Konoha bukan lagi sebuah desa, namun sebuah kota yang tak pernah tidur setiap malamnya./"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu..."**

**X.x.X**

"A-aku menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto terdiam—sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Ini kali kedua gadis Hyuuga itu menembaknya. Ia tetap tak mengerti. Apa yang gadis Hyuuga itu suka darinya? Masih ada pemuda yang lebih baik, lebih tampan, bahkan lebih pintar di luar sana. Kenapa harus Naruto?

Pemuda dengan surai pirang ini kehabisan kata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dulu ia tolak gadis itu dengan mengucapkan kata 'maaf', sekarang apa lagi? Sebenarnya ia pemuda yang baik, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Toh pada kenyataannya ia memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tak menampilkan raut yang sekiranya membuat gadis di hadapannya kecewa.

"Terima kasih—untuk perasaanmu," jawab Naruto singkat. Kemudian ia segera membereskan buku yang dibacanya dan berdiri dari bangku taman. Membungkuk sedikit dan berkata, "Aku ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi. Maaf, aku duluan."

Naruto langsung memakai tas ranselnya dan pergi meninggalkan taman kampus. Ia tak mau menoleh ke belakang. Suara isakan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Diam-diam ia juga merasa bersalah.

Langkahnya ia percepat saat netranya tak sengaja melihat dosennya sedang berjalan menuju direksi yang sama.

"Jangan lagi. Minggu kemarin aku sudah tidak mengikuti mata kuliahnya karena telat. Sialan!" umpatnya sembari berlari dan berharap kalau ia akan sampai lebih dulu dibanding dosennya itu.

**X.x.X**

Seorang gadis dengan warna rambut seperti permen kapas sedang menggerutu kesal sembari memandangi ponselnya. Ia menghela napas berat. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia putus dengan kekasihnya, seorang Uchiha yang terkenal. Hubungan mereka sejak dulu memang sudah dua kali putus-nyambung dan sekarang adalah yang ketiga.

Gadis itu, Sakura, membanting ponselnya ke meja. Beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengelusnya lembut. Ia melihat setiap senti bagian ponselnya, berharap tidak ada yang lecet—ia tidak mungkin merusakkan hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan lalu. Sakura melihat sekeliling. Perpustakaan kampus ternyata tidak seramai biasanya. Baguslah, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya uring-uringan.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Bilang saja sudah bosan denganku, sialan," umpatnya.

Sakura merapikan rambutnya. Ponselnya kini ia taruh baik-baik di meja. Berhubung hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah dan sudah ia laksanakan, ia bisa bersantai sekarang juga. Ia mengambil laptopnya dan mulai membukanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya laptopnya sudah siap digunakan dan ia langsung membuka program pengeditan gambar. Setelah itu, ia membuka filenya yang setengah jadi dan berniat melanjutkannya sekarang.

Gadis tanpa poni itu memerhatikan desain setengah jadinya sebentar.

Sebuah potret seorang pemuda jabrik dengan tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Tubuh di potret itu hanya sampai sebatas dada. Sketsa pemuda itu sudah jadi, hanya belum ia warnai saja.

Ia mencubit dagunya sendiri dan alisnya tertekuk, tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Warna matanya ... biru ... samudra ...," ujarnya mengingat-ngingat. Dengan ragu, ia membuat mata yang awalnya hanya berwarna putih itu kini berwarna biru jernih. Sakura menatap gambarnya lagi.

Pemuda yang sedang berusaha ia gambar ini hanyalah sebuah sosok imajinasi yang sejak tiga bulan lalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Awalnya ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar samar-samar. Namun semakin ke sini, potret itu semakin jelas sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggambarnya.

Bukan semata-mata karena kurang kerjaan ia melakukan hal ini.

Baginya, mimpi itu terasa aneh. Ketika bangun, semua yang ia mimpikan selalu bisa ia ingat dengan jelas. Dan perasaannya terasa aneh. Ia seperti pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Apalagi mimpi-mimpinya itu memperlihatkan bahwa ia dan pemuda itu akrab. Jelas ia penasaran.

Lagipula, setelah ia sketsa pemuda itu tak kalan tampan dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Kedua sudut bibir gadis berumur 20 tahun itu tanpa sadar terangkat saat ia mulai mewarnai rambut sang pemuda. Mulutnya pun berucap, "Sungguh, kalau kau memang nyata, kalau memang dulu kita saling mengenal, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu..."

Matanya melirik pada ponselnya yang kini bergetar, menunjukkan kontak sang mantan kekasih. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia langsung mencabut baterai ponselnya.

**X.x.X**

Naruto menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Argh!" serunya sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia gagal masuk dalam kelas mata kuliah berharganya itu. Ia mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi ia harus pinjam catatan temannya dan menyalin semuanya. Satu yang membuatnya malas adalah ia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dosennya langsung, bukan hanya melihat dan berusaha memahami sendiri. Dosennya ini baik, memberikan penjelasan sedikit lebih panjang dibanding dosen-dosennya yang lain—yah ... sedikit.

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik napas, hembuskan. Berhubung perutnya lapar, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Lagipula kelasnya yang tadi adalah kelasnya yang terakhir. Naruto melirik arlojinya. Ugh, pantas ia lapar. Ternyata sudah jam sebelas. Salahnya sendiri memang tadi ia hanya sarapan seadanya.

Sesampainya di kantin, ia langsung memesan _ramen_ kesukaannya. Sembari menunggu, ia mengeluarkan buku sketsa yang suka ia bawa ke mana-mana. Buku sketsa itu berukuran A4 dan sering ia corat-coret ketika malas mendengar penjelasan dosen. Meskipun ia tidak masuk jurusan yang membutuhkan _skill _menggambar, toh karena sudah hobi, gambarannya tidak terlalu buruk—bahkan menyamai temannya yang pelukis.

Ia membuka halaman yang kosong. Pensil yang biasa ia gunakan pun sudah ia pegang. Siap untuk ia goreskan di lembaran yang masih polos itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit gambarannya mulai terlihat jelas. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Jemarinya berhenti bergerak saat ternyata pesanannya sudah datang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia mengambil satu suapan dan kembali lanjut menggambar.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menggambar seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa dengan manisnya.

Ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap karyanya. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya.

Satu suapan _ramen_ asin kini sudah berpindah ke mulutnya. Sembari mengunyah, ia terus memperbaiki bagian yang ia rasa kurang pas.

Di suapan ketiga, ia sudah merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya itu. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat dan pandangan matanya berubah teduh. Ia elus gambar itu perlahan. Tangannya kembali membuka lembaran yang sebelumnya.

Masih gadis yang sama, hanya dengan pose dan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

Ia masih penasaran siapa gadis yang selalu menemaninya di mimpinya sendiri. Selalu mengobrol bersama, berjalan bersama, dan banyak melakukan hal lainnya secara bersama-sama. Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia mulai memimpikan gadis yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui itu.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku penasaran kau ini siapa. Apa kita punya hubungan di masa lalu?" gumamnya pelan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Buku sketsanya ia tutup, pensilnya ia letakkan, ada semangkuk _ramen_ lezat sudah menunggu berpindah ke perutnya.

**X.x.X**

Setelah selesai mewarnai sketsanya, Sakura berniat menggambar sketsa baru lagi. Kali ini potret sang pemuda yang terlihat dari samping dengan senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya dan matanya menyipit. Baru membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia pun segera membuatnya.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menggambar, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia balas memukul lengan orang tersebut. "Apaan sih."

"Serius sekali," goda sahabatnya, Ino. Sahabat Sakura itu menarik kursi terdekatnya dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia memerhatikan layar laptop Sakura dan dahinya mengernyit heran. "Sketsa baru lagi?"

Sakura mengangguk. Belum juga ia membalas, kepalanya sudah dihadiahi jitakan dari Ino.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" seru Sakura tak terima. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menutup mulutnya, takut pustakawati yang sudah tua itu memarahinya karena berteriak.

Ino menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia menatap Sakura datar. "Bagaimana dengan tugas kuliahmu heh? Malah asyik menggambar saja kau ini."

"Oh ayolah. Membuat hal sekecil itu untuk anak DKV adalah hal yang mudah. Hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari dan tugasku pun beres. Tenang saja, lagipula dikumpulkan minggu depan," jawabnya santai sembari asyik mengklik ini-itu.

Gadis itu pun menatap Ino tajam saat gadis bersurai pirang itu memukul kepalanya dengan buku catatan miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, menurut gosip yang beredar, kau putus ya?" tanya Ino antusias. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa gosip-gosip tidak penting selalu menyebar cepat di kampusnya ini? Sungguh merepotkan.

"Hm," gumam Sakura tak jelas.

"Jadi gosip itu benar?" tanya Ino lagi, mengkonfirmasi, "jadi apa ada rencana untuk balikan lagi?"

Jemari gadis itu berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap sahabatnya kesal. "Aku sama sekali tak berniat balikan! Kau puas?!"

Ino terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sakura sekesal ini. Padahal hanya masalah lelaki.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya menanyakan hal itu. Wajar, kan? Toh kau sudah putus-nyambung dengannya sebanyak tiga kali," kata Ino. Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Emosinya entah kenapa mendadak tak stabil. Ia hanya tidak ingin membicarakan tentang mantannya itu dengan siapapun.

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya kesal, Ino akhirnya mengalah. "Iya, iya, aku minta maaf."

Gadis merah muda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Hmm."

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil ponsel Sakura yang terletak di dekatnya begitu saja. Keningnya berkerut heran saat ponsel sahabatnya itu tak bisa ia nyalakan. Ia melirik sahabatnya maklum dan setelah ia membuka bagian belakang ponsel, ia tahu dugaannya takkan pernah meleset.

Bosan, akhirnya Ino lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan Sakura menggambar. Diam-diam ia kagum pada Sakura. Gambarannya selalu bagus. Tak salah pilih jurusan.

"Kau tahu," Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan, "kalau pemuda ini nyata, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

Sakura menjawab, walau tetap fokus mengerjakan, "Apalagi aku. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku percaya kalau mimpiku itu bukan sekadar mimpi."

"Serius?" mata birunya melirik Sakura, "siapa tahu ia memang hanya orang yang ada dalam mimpimu."

"Ino, ini benar-benar berbeda. Aku merasakan sesuatu dan masih bisa kurasakan hingga saat ini," Sakura tetap fokus, "aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, mengenalnya, menjadi temannya. Semua itu terasa nyata. Kalau memang pada akhirnya aku tak menemukannya, aku akan sangat menyesal kenapa semua mimpiku terasa nyata."

"Tapi serius, ia benar-benar tampan," Ino menunjuk layar laptop Sakura, "kalau sebenarnya memang mimpimu itu nyata, bisa saja itu kilasan masa lalumu lho. Dengan kata lain kau ini reinkarnasinya."

Sakura menoleh ke samping dengan wajah bingung. "Reinkarnasi?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Iya, siapa tahu saja. Mungkin dulu kalian berpacaran, suami-istri, bahkan bisa saja kalian dulunya kakak-adik."

Gadis itu mengiyakan perkataan Ino. Benar juga apa katanya.

Tapi sejurus kemudian, ia kembali berkata, "Meskipun kau berkata begitu, tapi aku merasa kalau aku dan ia hanyalah ... teman..."

**X.x.X**

"Oi, oi, makan _ramen_ saja kerjaanmu itu."

Naruto mendongak. Mencibir pelan saat sahabatnya, Kiba, meledeknya. "Ini hanya mangkuk keduaku. Setelah ini juga sudah, aku tidak berniat pesan lagi."

Kiba mendudukkan diri di hadapan Naruto dan meletakkan ranselnya di meja. Ia mengambil air minum Naruto dan meminum setengahnya. "Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke mana tadi? Padahal materi ini penting lho."

"Aku tahu. Aku pinjam catatanmu," Naruto menengadahkan tangannya. Kiba mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyerahkan catatan kuliahnya. Pemuda dengan mahkota pirang itu melihat sekilas catatan milik Kiba dan langsung memasukkannya ke tasnya.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"Masih suka menggambar gadis itu?"

Naruto meminum minumannya sampai habis. Ia pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan, diikuti Kiba. "Ya, masih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau terlihat terobsesi dengannya tahu—maksudku bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain aku lho," canda pemuda penyuka binatang itu.

"Dasar," timpal Naruto. "Tapi bukankah kalau ternyata gadis itu nyata dan ada yang mengenalnya, itu lebih bagus? Aku bisa langsung bertemu dengan gadis—atau mungkin tidak, bisa saja aku dianggap psikopat."

Meledaklah tawa Kiba. "Sudah kubilang hahaha!"

"Meskipun begitu, tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan membuat tanda 'v' dari jarinya. Kiba yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia merangkul bahu Naruto. "Kau menyukai gadis yang entah ada entah tidak. Padahal ada gadis yang mencintaimu."

"Tadi ia menyatakan cintanya padaku lagi."

"Serius? Lalu?"

"Ya ... aku tolak—secara halus."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mendekatinya saja heh?"

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli," Naruto melirik arlojinya, "temani aku ke perpustakaan."

"Untuk?" Kiba menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bahan tugas untuk minggu depan. Tinggal sedikit lagi tugasku selesai."

"Oke, oke."

**X.x.X**

Sakura membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia pun mematikan laptopnya. "Ayo pulang, aku sudah ingin beristirahat."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah capek," balas Ino sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Sakura yang telah berdiri.

Sakura ingin mengambil ponselnya, tapi kemudian ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia lupa kalau ia telah menonaktifkan ponselnya sejak sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Ia menoleh menatap sahabat pirang platinanya. "Makan dulu?"

Ino mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oke! Di mana?"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal sepuluh meter lagi pintu kaca perpustakaan terlihat. Sakura dan Ino asyik membicarakan tempat makan mereka sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang dan raut wajahnya terlihat kaget. Matanya membulat. Sakura langsung mencengkeram tangan Ino saat itu juga.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ino tak mengerti sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Ino, ia nyata ... ia nyata ...," gumam Sakura tak jelas. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, melihat direksi ke mana Sakura melihat. Saat itu juga matanya terbelalak, sama seperti Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura ... ia, kan—"

"Ino! Ia nyata! Ia ada di sana!" serunya tanpa sadar. Matanya tetap terfokus pada satu titik itu. Rasa senang membuncah di hatinya.

Ia tetap memandang pemuda itu dari kejauhan. Pemuda yang selama ini selalu mendatangi di setiap bunga tidurnya. Pemuda yang selalu ia gambar. Pemuda yang selalu ia harapkan untuk bertemu.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Bisa ia rasakan kalau jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis. Perasaan ini tak bisa ia deskripsikan. Senang, rindu, bahagia, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Perkataan Ino soal reinkarnasi itu mungkin benar. Karena ia sekarang ingin sekali berlari ke sana dan memeluk sang pemuda, seolah-olah mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tidak, sudah lama ... sangat lama.

Senyuman indah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu..."

**X.x.X**

Naruto langsung masuk ke bagian buku mengenai komputer dan segala macamnya. Ia menyusuri rak itu satu persatu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, mengeceknya sebentar, lalu kembali menaruhnya. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya ia menyerah. Tidak ada buku yang bisa membantunya, mungkin ia harus ke toko buku.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Kiba yang juga membantunya mencari.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada."

"Rajin sekali sih. Tugasku saja masih tinggal setengahnya. Kalau begitu, aku nanti mau—oi, Naruto! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" seru Kiba sembari menghampiri Naruto yang kini terlihat seperti sedang melamun. Dan ketika ia mengetahui apa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu, akhirnya ia mengerti karena ia sendiri juga tidak kalah kagetnya.

Naruto sendiri tak menganggap perkataan Kiba tadi. Ia terlalu fokus untuk melihat satu titik itu. Satu titik yang berhasil membuatnya membeku sempurna dan kedua kakinya lemas. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari gadis yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

Bibirnya bergetar, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "Gadis itu ... nyata..."

Kedua sudut bibirnya naik. Ia bisa merasakan kalau jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan pembuluh vena di pipinya melebar. Perasaannya campur aduk. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan gadis itu.

Gadis yang suka menemaninya di mimpinya sendiri. Gadis yang akhirnya telah memenuhi lima buku sketsanya. Gadis yang selalu ia bayangkan setiap saat. Gadis yang ia harapkan untuk bertemu.

Ternyata gadis itu nyata dan kini ada di hadapannya.

Ia senang, bahagia, juga rindu. Seakan-akan mereka terpisah begitu lama sampai akhirnya kini dipertemukan kembali.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu..."

**X.x.X**

Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Dan mereka merasakan kalau dunia di sekitar mereka menghilang begitu saja seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Senyuman itu sama-sama tak menghilang dari bibir mereka berdua, malah semakin lebar.

Tanpa sadar kedua pasang kaki itu mendekat, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Ketika jarak yang tersisa di antara mereka hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, mereka berhenti.

Mulut mereka terbuka, mengucapkan dua kata di saat bersamaan.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

Mereka berdua terkejut. Tapi kemudian tawa kecil menghiasi mereka berdua.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Sakura-_chan_'?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto."

Mereka berdua terlihat malu-malu. Pipi mereka berdua sama terbakarnya dan senyum lebar tak bisa hilang begitu saja dari sana.

"Ada waktu?"

"Ada."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sakura tak menolak, ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kalau saja mereka tahu kalau degup jantung mereka itu seirama. Tanpa disadari mereka, langkah kaki mereka pun sama.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku dapat bertemu denganmu."

Lagi-lagi di saat bersamaan. Mereka berdua tertawa. Kemudian langkah kaki mereka berdua terhenti. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan dan menatap mata satu sama lain.

Saat itu juga mereka bertekad, genggaman tangan ini, takkan pernah mereka lepaskan lagi. Untuk selamanya.

.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu. Aku akan kembali jatuh cinta padamu. Aku akan mengejarmu dan akhirnya membuatmu menjadi milikku."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku akan mencarimu. Membalas perasaanmu dan akhirnya kita akan bersama."

—Aku. Kau. Kita.—

**Owari**

Abaikan mereka yang terlihat frustasi dan membuat saya miris. Let's make NaruSaku fanon guys!


End file.
